


Bucky Barnes and the Iron Brood

by antigrav_vector



Series: Marvels: A Magazine Presents [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Noir
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bathtub Sex, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Merman Bucky, Multi, No Refractory Period, Other, POV Bucky Barnes, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, merman steve, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Bucky decides he wants to make sure that if anything happens to him (again) his lovers won't do anything stupid, like get themselves killed. His solution... well, he's always wanted kids.





	1. Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by the lovely [Quarra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra).
> 
> Enjoy.

Comfortably ensconced in the bath, warm water and bath salts soothing his skin all the way down to his tentacle tips, Bucky bit back a sigh. Mingled pleasure, and relief and worry nagged him in a confusing ball of conflicting emotion.

After the way he'd gotten his memories back -- even if it was incomplete -- he was a bit uneasy, despite having his Steve back, and now Tony to boot.

On the other hand, life was good; the Pearl had healed Tony, and more or less fixed him, and Steve was so happy about that he seemed to shine like the Moon. He might not have said it in so many words, but Bucky could feel it in their bond, and see it in the way he smiled.

Tony. Bucky smirked. Tony was a bit more sensible about what it meant to have Bucky with them, and a bit more cautious, too. He knew -- possibly better than Bucky himself did -- what it meant that the pair of them had snatched Bucky away from whoever had sent him to get the Pearl.

If only his memories would tell him who that was.

Forcing down a scowl, Bucky leaned back against the wall of the tub and let himself sink down until the water covered his face in a rush.

He knew -- and he knew Tony knew -- that eventually, be it in a week or in a year, someone would come for him. That they would want to take him back. Rip him away from Steve again, and from Tony too, this time.

It had been a month since they'd brought the Pearl back to New York. High time he made some plans. If the worst happened... well. He didn't want Tony and Steve to mourn. They'd need something of him to hold onto.

An unexpected idea struck him, then, and Bucky smiled.

He needed to talk to Steve.

\------

"Buck, are you sure about this?" Steve eyed him a bit dubiously. "I-- this is kinda sudden."

"I'm sure. Question is, do you want it too?"

Steve huffed at him. "You'll have to convince Tony."

\------

"Wait..." Tony stared at him, stunned. "You want what?"

Bucky tried not to let his impatience get the better of him. He'd had this conversation with Steve once already. "Fine, I'll say it again: I want kids. Do you?"

"I--" The stunned look didn't lessen much. "I'm not sure that's a great idea." 

Bucky got the impression Tony was thinking about five years into the future, or trying to. "What if we-- "

"Tony," Bucky cut him off, stepping in close and raising his hand to run it through Tony's hair. It got him a jolt of worry, and inadequacy, mixed with the usual want. "Tony, it's okay if you're not ready, but this is something I wanted with Steve, Before. I don't want to miss my chance now, because I waited too long. I don't want to make the same mistake a second time."

Tony swallowed and nodded, and some of the worry eased, to be replaced with curiosity. "I'd make a terrible father," Tony asserted. "And anyway, how would that even work. We're all male."

Bucky laughed. "Do you even have any idea what you're talking about, here? I thought you said the first mer you met was Steve."

"Well, okay, no," Tony admitted. "Gonna explain it to me?"

"Do you really care," Bucky eyed his lover, "or are you just stalling?"

Tony blinked. "What? _Now?_ "

"Now. Come on, Stark. Yes or no?" Bucky pushed him a little, verbally, knowing Tony was a bit off balance and taking advantage of that. Knowing that Tony could feel he wanted this, and that most of the insecurity Tony was showing was bound up with some old memory.

"I-- okay. But you're going to tell me _exactly_ what this entails before we go any farther."

"Simple. You've fucked me before." Bucky smirked at him, and enjoyed the tinge of red that climbed up the back of Tony's neck. "This time, I'm gonna take advantage of what you give me, rather than just let it all wash back out. Steve can help, if he wants to. Fill me up some more."

Tony bit his lip. "Guh. I will never get used to hearing you talk like that."

Chuckling at him, Bucky slung an arm around Tony's shoulders and gently steered him out of the parlor and towards his bedroom. "I know."


	2. Round One (or maybe Four?)

Steve was waiting in the bedroom, as though he'd been expecting this to happen. And maybe he had. He was far better at reading Bucky than Bucky was at reading him. Always had been. He looked up at them from his seat on the bed when they walked in, and smiled crookedly. "Still sure about this, Buck? Once we go through with this, there'll be no taking it back."

"Yeah, I'm sure. The timing's as good as I can make it, and you're not gonna dissuade me." Bucky replied, feeling Tony muffle a chuckle in his organic shoulder.

Steve shrugged. "Well, I guess you have a point about the timing. Alright."

"Nothing about this is romantic," Tony mock-complained, and Bucky had to kiss him to shut him up.

The warmth and want that he always got from Tony seemed to surge up over him like ocean surf, and Bucky let himself give voice to the contented rumble building at the back of his throat. When the kiss broke, Steve was staring at them, his eyes dark and the front of his pants bulging.

Licking his lips, Steve offered, "I ran the bath just before you came in."

Tony raised an eyebrow at him, then turned back to Bucky. "Did you two plan this?"

"Nah," Steve laughed at him, "but I know what Bucky feels like when he wants to have one of us in him."

"Come on," Bucky prodded Tony into motion again, and caught Steve's eyes, "and bring the lube."

Tony stripped off his shirt as he walked, revealing the still-pink and fading scars from the bullet holes in his arm that the Pearl had healed, and the other much older injuries it hadn't been able to help with.

Bucky tried not to let his lust overtake him. Tony was damned attractive, for a human, and meantime he knew exactly how good Tony was in bed. And out of it.

Steve followed them into the smaller room and shut the door behind them, making the bath feel like a bubble insulated from the rest of the world.

As promised, the bath was drawn, though the level of the water was low, and the water smelled lightly of the lavender bath salts. 

Tony eyed the closed door and then Bucky. "You know," he said slowly, audibly warming up to the idea they they were going to give Bucky what he wanted, "this would be a good time to bring out the toy chest."

Bucky felt the red flush start to rise up his chest, and bit his lip.

His lover went on with a smirk, enjoying his reaction to the suggestion, "We could fill you up and then plug you up, over and over. If that's something you want."

Steve made a hoarse choked sound. "Buck?"

Bucky had to clear his throat before his voice would work. "You-- Damn. Yes."

Steve stepped up behind him, peeling Bucky's shirt off then plastering himself against Bucky's back, and running his hands lightly up Bucky's arms. It left behind a trail of goosebumps the mixed pleasantly with Steve's voice as he leaned in to quietly add, "Or... we could put you on your front in the bath, let you shift and breathe properly, but not see what we're doing. Not see which of us is in you. And trade you back and forth until you're dripping into the bathwater, before we plug you up."

It was Bucky's turn to make a choked sound. Holy hell. "Moon and Stars," he muttered. "Do it."

Hands were on him, stripping off his clothes, before he could move to do it himself, and Tony was pressed against his front. What seemed like instants later, the feeling of skin on skin was starting to make Bucky feel almost dazed. Possessive want and arousal were pouring through him, coming from both his lovers. That Tony seemed to want this as much as Steve was surprising, considering his earlier reluctance, but Bucky sure wasn't complaining. It wasn't really physically possible to lie over a Bond. You could hide to a point, sure, but lie?

That knowledge, that Tony was actively in favour of the idea now, that he was convinced, only made Bucky want him more.

Steve reached for him and shoved Bucky's pants off his hips. The fabric fell to puddle around his feet and Bucky stepped out of it, kicking it into a corner of the lavish bathroom and not giving a shit about where the pants landed as long as they weren't where someone might trip over them.

Both his lovers chuckled at his impatience, running their hands over his torso, and Bucky groaned.

"Into the bath," Steve said, his tone making it half suggestion and half demand.

Tony nodded. "Let us give you what you want, until you can't take it anymore."

He'd be begging all night, judging by the sound of things, whether for more or for them to stop. Bucky found he didn't mind that idea at all. He slid out from between the pair of his lovers and turned toward the bath before climbing in, settling himself carefully on his knees, and sitting on his heels. Steve, ever eager, followed him in and positioned himself behind Bucky, plastering himself against Bucky's back again. "Tony, bring the toys and lube?" He requested, his tone so different from the one he'd just used on Bucky that it sent a shock of arousal down his spine.

For his part, Bucky took a breath and let the shift take him, trusting Steve to know what he needed -- and to give it to him.

When he felt Bucky's suckers latch onto his skin, Steve reacted, leaning forward with a growl to push Bucky's face down toward the surface of the scented water. It tasted strange, but he didn't much care, in the moment. It let him breathe properly, and Steve was running his hands down from his waist to his tentacle tips, tweaking at the sensitive ends just to make Bucky groan. After a couple of breaths, Steve's hands vanished briefly before they came back, coated in cool slippery lube and slid unerringly toward the sensitive opening Bucky desperately wanted him to touch and fuck and fill.

Time blurred as Steve's broad strong fingers pressed in and prepared him, making him squirm, moan, and buck in an attempt to get more and harder. The move got a growl out of Steve that resonated in his lover's chest until Bucky could just about feel the vibrations, and then Steve was pressing something far more satisfying than fingers into him, smoothly sliding deep and staying there for a breath.

Before Bucky could try to demand more, Tony was at his head, hauling up on his shoulders until he could slide between Bucky and the tub wall. It put his cock in just the right position for Bucky to swallow it down, and he happily took the hint. Having his lovers filling him at both ends was nice enough to make his head swim. He felt buoyant, like he was floating on a gently ebbing tide, rocked and warm, and safer than the most protected island cove.

The thought spurred him on and he took Tony deeper, wanting Tony to come down his throat, wanting to feel the hoarseness that came with giving a good blowjob, to hear and feel Tony come apart beneath him.

Tony bit his lip to muffle the loud whine Bucky knew was building in his throat and his hips jerked. Bucky almost choked on the cock in his mouth. "Bucky," he gritted out, "I'm not gonna last long enough if you do that, goddamn."

Steve took that as his cue to start moving, and Bucky felt one of Steve's hands trail up his side and over his face, so he could caress Tony. Their bond was singing with lust and adoration. Steve's thrusts were quickly picking up in tempo and force, making Bucky grab for Tony's hips to brace himself.

"I'm not either," Steve managed to tell Tony. "'M already close."

Bucky let his suckered arms wrap around Steve's waist, legs, and the one arm that was still in contact with his skin, pulling Steve tighter against him on every thrust, wordlessly urging Steve on and encouraging him to let go. With a low groan, Steve came, curled around him, and gasped for air.

Tony's hands tangled in Bucky's hair, then, and pulled gently until he released Tony's cock.

Pulling in a deep breath of air, Bucky whined at him, wanting it back. "Tony," he managed, knowing he sounded utterly _wrecked_ , before Steve distracted him by pulling out. Bucky tried to keep him there, wanting Steve to stay until he could go again, but his lover was having none of it. He manhandled Bucky until they were both mostly upright, then turned Bucky until they were facing each other and kissed the breath out of him with a pleasured rumble.

While they kissed, Tony took the opportunity to plaster himself against Bucky's back and suggestively rub himself against sensitive skin. He left a series of marks along Bucky's spine, starting between Bucky's shoulder blades and making his way up to the nape of Bucky's neck, where he lingered, knowing Bucky loved the feeling of teeth there. 

It worked, too. Bucky broke the kiss to throw his head back and take a breath, as best he could, then grabbed for Tony with his lower arms instead, pulling him in and lining them up. Holding him there until Tony got the hint and pressed inside him. Steve's hands lingered on their skin, teasing and driving them both higher, the resonances in the bond heightening everything. Using the suckers on his arms to raise bruises on Tony's skin, Bucky spurred him on. He was beyond words; everything was warmth, and want, and stretch, and it felt amazing. He didn't have to think.

Before the way Bucky was held upright could force him into tapping out, Tony pushed at his shoulders until he slid deeper into the bath. The change left Tony leaning on Bucky's back with just his head above the water, and Bucky submerged again. Steve was pinned beneath them both, leaning against the wall of the tub with Bucky's face pressed against his abs, and clearly didn't mind that one bit. Bucky took a gasping hitching breath and pulled Tony tighter against him. It didn't let Tony move much, but that didn't even matter to him just then. What mattered was having them both with him, and in agreement with his wants. 

He must have been unconsciously broadcasting that, a lot more than he usually did, because Tony shuddered and came. "Damn," he said as he panted for breath, draped over Bucky and feeling like Steve did when he was basking in the sun, "just... damn."

Steve huffed at them both, amused. Bucky didn't let Tony go. He didn't want Tony to leave. It was even more important to him now than when Steve had been inside him, but he wanted, no _needed_ , one of his lovers in him. Not only did it take time to actually breed, but it felt nice and he wanted that.

"Tony," Steve prompted after a few seconds, "where did you put the toys?"

With a rueful smirk audible in his voice and the emotion clear in their bond, Tony replied, "Got a little distracted. Supplies are by the sink." Bucky tightened his grip, and Tony hissed. "I'm a little tied up right now," he added, shifting slightly and running a hand down the length of Bucky's spine in a gesture meant to calm and soothe. " _Some_ one seems to want me to stay right here. Buried deep," Tony pitched his next words low, "wrapped up in the best possible feelings and wanting more, even if it'll take me a few minutes."

Ducking his head a little farther, Tony bit at the nape of Bucky's neck again as Steve slid out from under them, then out of the tub. The move rubbed Steve's hard cock against the length of Bucky's torso, and Bucky smirked, pleased; Steve had recovered quite fast. Probably eager for another round.

When Steve carefully rejoined them, easing into the bath so that he didn't jostle them much, Bucky just knew what would happen next. He whined, wordless and high in his throat as Steve started peeling his suckered arms away from Tony, firmly and coaxingly by turns. He was conflicted, now. He wanted what Steve was offering, but on the other hand he was enjoying what he already had. Bucky swallowed back the words that threatened to break free of him, only managing to turn them into a plaintive whine.

"Shhh, Buck," Steve soothed him some more. "We're gonna let Tony recover, and then go back to what we were doing. And meantime, we're going to plug you up like we promised. Unless you don't want that anymore."

It was phrased as a statement, but Bucky knew it for the question it was. Reluctantly, he let go of Tony and nodded, but he was careful not to let Tony get out of touching range. "Sure," he replied hoarsely, "but that don't mean I want to let go of Tony."

"You don't have to," Tony agreed, trailing his fingers down one suckered arm and watching the ripple of bright color that followed his touch, as Bucky unconsciously responded.

Steve's hands went around Tony's hips, and Bucky felt fingertips brush against his sensitive skin. He ducked his head and bit at his right forearm when Steve started very gently pulling Tony free of him, giving him time to adjust to the sudden feeling of emptiness. Then, the moment Tony's cock slipped free, Steve pressed the plug against his opening. The feeling of cold lube and steel made him writhe, his hands and several of his suckered arms latching onto the sides of the tub, while the rest wrapped tightly around Steve's wrist and waist.

When the plug finally settled against him, instants that seemed eternal later, Bucky took a shuddering breath. Once he could, releasing the bite of his arm he'd taken and arching his back, he rasped, "And what do you intend to do in the meantime?"

"Well, you haven't come yet," Steve replied simply, toying with the plug, rocking it back and forth, pushing it in and out so that it was like being fucked with nothing but the head of his lover's dick, and generally trying his best to drive Bucky mad with the sensations.

"True," Tony agreed, leaning his shoulder against Steve's and pinning a couple of Bucky' arms between them. "We need to fix that."

"Won't take much," Bucky admitted. 

"Good," Tony replied, and Bucky could hear the predatory grin in his voice. Could feel it like a ripple of sunlight over his skin. Knowing he was wanted, feeling it so viscerally, would never get old. He could tell Tony knew it, too. The sensation got stronger and Tony growled possessively. "Steve?"

Letting go of the plug, Steve settled against his side and arms went around him. Bucky jerked, surprised, when he was hauled up into the air, his grip on the sides of the tub going convulsively tight out of sheer reflex. The skin of his lower half suddenly cool, now that he wasn't in the warm water of the bath anymore, he shivered. And then it got better. The feeling of Tony's facial hair scraping against the skin around the plug made him reflexively grab at Tony's head, hard, with two of his suckered arms, and he was distantly glad Steve was there to keep him from accidentally strangling Tony because he wanted -- _needed_ \-- more, harder, and faster.

Tony just chuckled at him and went back to tormenting him with his mouth. The delicate, almost kittenish, licks Tony was using to tease him were maddening, and the way his facial hair rasped against Bucky's skin was bordering on painful. It lent a startling edge to the pleasure shooting through him, and Bucky finally came, every muscle locking up tight and a shout torn from his throat. The plug was a hard knot of pleasure, intensifying everything with the way it slid deeper when his muscles clenched around it.

Steve peeled them apart again, and took over, sealing his mouth over Bucky's hole, plug and all, then treating the plug like he wanted to pull it back out with his damned tongue. Bucky reached out blindly, needing some kind of anchor, and almost wanted to laugh when Tony caught his hand and started sucking on his fingers.

Before he was really prepared for it, the two of them somehow made him come a second time. Tony nipped at his fingers, sending pleasant shocks up and down Bucky's spine, and wrapped one arm around Bucky's torso, holding them pressed chest-to-chest. His eyes caught Steve's, and Steve -- apparently somehow telepathic, suddenly -- grinned. Bucky felt the quirk of Steve's lips when Steve pressed them against his shoulder. Then he shifted, and Bucky shouted something. He wasn't sure what, because, Moon and Stars, Steve was going to leave him a twitching _wreck_. 

While Tony kept up his teases, abandoning Bucky's finger in favor of a suckered arm that Bucky twined around Tony's fingers, Steve caught the skin around the plug between his teeth, and held it, his warm hands joining Tony's arm, tight around Bucky's waist to keep him from making any sudden moves. 

The flood of sensation sent him over the edge into ecstasy a second time, a sensation like electricity jumping up his spine before turning into a lingering satisfied burn.

While Bucky recovered, Steve tucked him against his broad chest, leaning back until they were both submerged and letting the shift take him. Tony, seeing an opportunity, plastered himself along Bucky's front, running his hands over any skin he could reach. Bucky pulled him close and let himself just enjoy the moment. He felt amazing, little tingles of pleasure still running over his skin, and the caresses were only making it better.

Predictably, Tony was the one to break the silence. "Bucky?"

"Hmm?" Bucky stretched languidly, feeling the plug shift, then let himself relax against Steve.

"Want more?" Tony eyed him. "You feel like you're about to fall asleep."

Bucky considered it for a moment. He probably already had what he needed and he knew he'd have to take a few minutes to recover from their first round. Well. Rounds. Plural. But he wanted more. Wanted this again and again, if he could get it. This feeling of warm satisfaction and belonging. "Nap sounds good," he agreed after a few seconds, "next round after."

Steve huffed at him. "You want to keep the plug, you're gonna have to sleep here," he pointed out.

Bucky made a sound in the back of his throat that didn't quite resolve into words.

Tony huffed. "Pretty sure that's not a problem, Steve," he replied, amusement ringing clear in his voice and trickling over Bucky's skin like warm dappled sunlight.

Closing his eyes and twining his limbs around both his lovers, Bucky sniffed at them. Of course that wasn't a problem. A pair of broad hands ran through his hair, making him go boneless, but Bucky refused to let go. With a chuckle, Steve relented and shifted until he could settle them all more or less comfortably against one end of the large tub.


	3. Wrung dry

The next thing Bucky knew, he was blinking his eyes open and staring at the ceiling with a slight crick in his neck. Rolling his head to loosen his muscles, he grinned. Their first round had been amazing, but he wanted more, and he wanted it now.

Both his lovers had apparently decided to join him in the brief rest he'd asked for. Bucky ran his hands delicately up the delicate skin on the insides of Tony's thighs. Tony muttered something incomprehensible and his cock gave an interested twitch, but he didn't wake.

Bucky let his hands wander a bit farther, trailing around to Tony's lower back and then farther down to tease at his hole. Tony's mutterings got louder, and he shifted. Bucky let him settle down again, then slid down Tony's front to set his hands on Tony's hips, enjoying the feeling of solid muscle shifting under his hands. Tony's dick was hardening incrementally, and Bucky suddenly wanted it in his mouth. Wanted it down his throat cutting off his air until his head swam pleasantly. Wanted it scraping his voice raw and throbbing on his tongue.

Wanted Tony screaming his name.

Without another thought, Bucky went for it. Tony's hips jerked under his hands when Bucky wrapped his lips around the head of Tony's cock and he teased it with the tip of his tongue. Tony choked on his next breath, and Bucky felt him wake with a startled cry on his lips.

"Oh fuck," Tony groaned, "Buck-- oh God."

That, of course, along with the feelings of warmth, love, and lust filling the bond, woke Steve, who stretched with a rumble resonating deep in his chest. He pulled Bucky close by his waist, encouraging Bucky to wrap suckered arms around him and grinding his cock against the base of the plug. "Ready for more, Buck?" He asked, voice nearly a growl.

Not about to let Tony go, Bucky simply tightened his hold on Steve, grinding against him and letting the way the plug shifted inside him send sparks up his spine, and tried to project want through their bond. Tony's breath hitched.

"Steve, get the fuck inside him," he demanded, making tiny hitching thrusts into Bucky's throat, "let's fill him at both ends until he can't take any more."

Bucky groaned at the thought, and Tony echoed it with a curse. 

Steve laughed at them, enjoying himself almost too much, then gently peeled Bucky away from him just far enough that he could slide a hand between their bodies and start working the plug out. He took his time, licking and biting at Bucky's lower back and flanks, pressing the plug in, sliding it back out a few millimeters, and just... delaying. Doing his damnedest to send Bucky into a frenzy.

It was working, too. Bucky renewed his attempts to get Tony deeper in his mouth. He ducked his head and slid the warm cock deeper into his mouth, enjoying the way the skin felt and tasted, and took a deep breath. Tony tensed under his hands, and Bucky could tell he knew what was about to happen. That Tony was bracing himself for the onslaught of sensation. The knowledge sent a frisson of glee through Bucky. The knowledge that Tony knew him so well, could anticipate him so easily, after so short a time, was a surprisingly strong turn on.

Steve caught his skin between his teeth and Bucky's breath caught in his throat, even as he prepared himself to take Tony in fully. He had to pause for a beat, ride out the shock of heat that went up his spine. Starting to suck a hickey into Bucky's skin, Steve started tugging the plug gently out, letting Bucky feel every tiny shift of the metal and making him keen quietly around the cock in his mouth.

In an attempt to distract himself, Bucky finally swallowed down Tony fully, listening to the way Tony's swearing seemed to rise and fall almost musically, and Steve's movements got more urgent. The plug disappeared as Tony filed his throat, leaving him feeling empty despite having Tony cutting off his air and come dripping back out of him, but then Steve made the thoughts fly right out of his head as he pushed in.

Bucky felt the world go hazy and distant. Reduced to the sensations of being filled and fucked, he surrendered. Steve noticed immediately, and started moving, his thrusts rough and so so satisfying. Tony's hands were suddenly everywhere. Resting on his throat where Bucky's pulse beat against them, in his hair, running over his shoulders and upper back. Tweaking at his right arm and playing with the metal plates of the left.

It didn't take long for both of his lovers to fill him up -- or maybe it did, he had no idea how much time had passed -- and then, breathing hard, Tony pulled back, letting him breathe.

Stretching out his aching jaw muscles, Bucky pushed himself upright and licked at his lips. Steve immediately pulled him into a kiss, still buried deep. Tony let himself slide deeper into the now-cool water of the bath and made a satisfied noise at the back of his throat. "Damn, Buck," he muttered, "how many rounds does this take, anyway?"

He would have answered, but Steve held his attention, one hand buried in his hair to hold him gently but insistently in place, and wasn't letting him break the kiss. After a beat, Tony huffed, laughing at them, and gave in. "I'm going to rinse off the salt," he said, "and find something to drink."

Steve broke the kiss only long enough to reply, "Come rejoin us when you're done. We're not nearly finished here."

Bucky drew a breath. They were going to leave him a shivering wreck. "Only takes one round, Tony," he said, "but it's more fun if you can have three or four."

Tony snorted, a bemused smile tugging at his lips, and grabbed a washcloth to clean himself up with.

Steve shifted, a twitch of his hips reminding Bucky that he was still buried deep and still hard. He wrapped his arms -- all of them -- around Steve and pushed back against his lover's hips, grinding them together and making pleasure shoot through him again. "Steve," he managed, pushing at his lover's shoulder until he was back in the water where he could breathe properly, "I need more."

"You'll get it." Steve promised him. "Don't worry."

Rather than wait for Steve to make his move, though, Bucky took matters into his own hands. Well, metaphorically, at least. He reached back with his suckered arms and twined two around each of Steve's calves, latching onto the skin hard and making Steve jump.

Weren't expecting that, were you, punk, Bucky thought to himself smugly. "I'm not worried," he told his lover, "I'm impatient."

Without pausing to let Steve respond to that statement, he brought two more suckered arms up as he used his grip on Steve's legs to spread him wide. Steve's grip on his waist tightened, and Bucky grinned, feeling Tony's amusement and lust resonate between them. Not missing a beat, he started slowly working his arms into Steve, wringing a keening whine out of his lover's throat. He had to bite back a whine of his own at the feeling of the hot wet silky warmth that shot through him. 

"Bucky! Moon and Stars," Steve swore, fighting to move, but pinned firmly in place and without leverage. "More!"

"Gladly," Bucky growled at him, prying one of Steve's hands free and bringing it to his mouth so he could nip at the fingertips, and pushed deeper into his lover. Maybe the equivalent of knuckle deep. He had to move slowly, given the lack of lube, but his skin was smooth enough and they were in the bath anyway. But they all knew from experience that it was doable without too much risk. As long as he kept Steve from thrashing. He distracted Steve by using his suckered arms to suck hickeys into the sensitive skin around Steve's hole.

Tony seemed to appear at Steve's shoulder out of thin air. "The pair of you are way too distracting," he muttered, and leaned in to kiss Steve deeply.

Steve's cock twitched hard inside him, hitting a spot that felt amazing, and it was Bucky's turn to swear. He pushed deeper still into Steve's very willing body, maybe the first finger-length of his arm inside, and then added a second, gradually working it in alongside the first.

Steve took a deep gasping breath, his chest heaving, and gritted his teeth. Bucky could feel him fighting not to come yet, not wanting the loving torture to end. And wasn't that a lovely thought. Another night, he and Tony would have to put a cockring on Steve and see just how close to his limits they could push their lover. Possibly multiple times. Right now, though, all Bucky wanted was to be filled up over and over.

He focused a little, and squeezed down around Steve's cock, getting a mostly intelligible version of his name in response, and used the arms he had buried in Steve to shove his lover over the edge. With a shout that wavered and shook along with the rest of him, Steve came hard, curling around Bucky and clinging to him.

When Bucky let him go inch by inch and pulled out, Steve slumped against him.

Tony sniggered at the sight they made and leaned against the vanity with a half-full glass of water in his hand. "Wow, Buck, you wore him out."

"Takes some work," Bucky agreed, "but it's fun."

Steve huffed, tucking his nose into the hair behind Bucky's ear. "No kidding."

Tony took another long pull from his glass then set it down by the sink. "Still want more, Bucky?"

"What're you offering?" Bucky watched him carefully, caught between curiosity and a sure knowledge of what was coming. Or maybe he should say, 'who was coming'.

"Let Steve recover a bit, and meantime I'll fill you up again. And then it's my turn to make you come. I want to feel you when you fall over that knife edge," Tony told him, making Bucky bite at his lip, "I want to feel you squeeze me tight and shudder." A nip at his shoulder made Bucky somehow viscerally aware of the way Steve's come was leaking out of him and into the bathwater, and Tony slid into position.

Wanting to see him, Bucky quickly rolled onto his back and pulled Tony in tightly against him, wrapping himself around Tony and reveling in the way they fit together perfectly. "Yes," he managed, "do it."

With a pleased half-smile, Tony did. He wasted no time, apparently willing to just go for it, and thrust in.

Rather than just get himself off, though -- and Bucky felt he probably should have expected this, but it surprised him all the same -- Tony didn't move for a long few seconds, letting the tension ramp higher and higher.

It broke with an almost audible snap, but not because of either of them. No, Steve, ever incapable of turning down a challenge, was watching them and holding the lube. One of his hands was behind him, and it didn't take much guesswork to figure out what he was doing.

The knowledge that Steve was fingering himself while watching them felt like it lit him on fire. Bucky felt himself flush red from his chin all the way down to his chest and knew his colors were probably dancing through patterns the way sunlight did in shallow water. "Steve," he managed, "come here."

"No," Steve said on a groan, and contorted himself until he could shove his fingers deeper inside himself, "later."

Tony nodded, the motion running his nose through Bucky's hair and put in, "He's right, sweetheart. Focus."

Grumbling wordlessly at the tease, Bucky reached back with his hands until he could get them around Tony's hips, and pulled, driving Tony deep. "Then give me something to focus on."

Straightening up a bit, Tony trailed his hands down over Bucky's neck, shoulderblades, flanks, and down his suckered arms, then back up to his waist. 

Before Tony could instigate another tease, Bucky wrapped one suckered arm around each of Tony's thighs and brought another up to pointedly steal the lube away from Steve. That got him an indignant protest ("I wasn't done with that!") that he summarily ignored, pouring out some lube onto his arms, then shoving the bottle back into Steve's hands.

Tony gave him a wide almost feral smile. "Bring it on."

"Bet you come first," Bucky taunted him, then opened him up. He was less tentative and careful than he had been with Steve, with the lube to smooth the way, and Tony made the most amazing noises. The first suckered tip jolted him into motion, and Tony's hands wrapped around the points of Bucky's shoulders for leverage.

Tony didn't bother to answer verbally, simply taking a deep breath and leaning down to kiss him intently, for all that he was still submerged. Bucky suddenly felt scales scrape against his skin and damned if that didn't make things even better. The slight sting that came from the scattering that was around Tony's hips, rasping against his sensitive underparts; the way the scales on Tony's hands and the callouses that caught at the skin of his upper body; the feelings that resonated in their bond and drove them both higher as Tony kissed the breath out of him and the scales at the base of Tony's neck caught the light, sparkling reddish and catching his attention for a heartbeat.

That was as far as he got before the kiss broke and Tony shifted just slightly, moving just so until he was hitting the angle Bucky liked the best on every stroke. He pushed his own arms deeper into Tony, needing more, and spurring Tony on. Driving them both higher, by making sure he pressed against that point inside that drove Tony wild. The jolts of pleasure that spread up his spine on every thrust, after that, made Bucky want. Specifically, he wanted Tony to fall apart, cradled in and around him. Wanted Tony to come deep inside him, and to-- to--

Caught off guard by the wash of sensation that swept him away like a riptide in a hurricane, Bucky came with a harsh shout, and gave himself over to the feeling entirely. Tony didn't stop moving when Bucky's muscles locked up tight, though his rhythm stuttered and his breath hitched. It was only intensifying what he felt, so Bucky let Tony do as he pleased and focused on his breathing instead.

He hadn't succeeded in making Tony come first, but he could still salvage the situation. Insofar as it required salvaging.

"Mmm, that was nice," Bucky said, feeling like he'd swallowed sand, then reached up to thread his hands into Tony's hair and pull him in for another fierce kiss, sloppy and more feeling than technique. Bucky chuckled when Tony bit at his lower lip, catching it between his teeth. Freeing his lip, Bucky sat up just enough that he could set his teeth in the muscle of Tony's shoulder, leaving a pair of half-moon shaped marks that he hoped might bruise just enough to linger a few days. Might have to try again later.

"Bucky!" Tony's hips jerked and a shiver went up his spine. "Oh!"

Leaning up a little farther, Bucky took the time to nip at the lobe of Tony's ear and trace the outer edges with his tongue, before he pulled back the few centimeters to murmur directly in Tony's ear. "You feel so damn good, you know. Every time. I love having you deep inside me," Bucky paused when Tony swallowed hard, and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist before he continued, letting the roughness in his voice speak volumes about how much he meant it. "You hit all the best spots and you're the perfect size. Sure, I love Steve's dick too, but he's built different. You spread me wide and you love doing it. Love it as much as I love feeling you take me apart."

Somewhere in his periphery, he heard Steve make a choked noise. With a smirk, Bucky raised his voice just slightly, letting Steve hear more, and flexed the arms he had inside Tony until they pressed against that perfect point inside. "I want to feel you fill me up again. I want you to let go and enjoy this as much as I am." Leaning fully on the bond that connected them, Bucky tried to project his raw satisfaction and the way having Tony buried deep still felt amazing. The stretch, the way Tony jerked and twitched, the way he couldn't hold totally still despite all his efforts. The subtle way Tony's cock throbbed in time with his heartbeat and the way he all but gasped for breath. They way he gave over everything he was and threw his whole person into this intimate act.

Steve's control broke with an almost audible snap, like a thread breaking. "Buck," he managed to grind out between clenched teeth, "I need you in me!"

Well. That could be arranged. "C'mere then."

Reaching out to Steve with his free arms, Bucky pulled his old friend and first bondmate closer, guiding Steve into settling beside Tony and not hesitating to slide his arms in alongside the fingers Steve still had buried inside himself.

The way the resonances built in their bond when they were all in skin contact and buried inside one another were always something special, and this time was no exception. Tony cried out and came after a bare second of it, sending what felt almost like a physical vibration bouncing between them. Bucky threw his head back and fought for air, somehow ready and primed to go _again_ with the way Tony's orgasm had seemed intense enough to be his own, over their bond.

Steve didn't hesitate. He pulled Tony out of Bucky and took his place, sliding in until he was buried to the hilt almost before Bucky had realised what Steve wanted. Tony let himself go limp, worn out, and settled in to watch them. He didn't do anything about the pair of arms Bucky still had inside him, though.

Before Bucky could decide what to do about that, Steve demanded his attention, pinning him to the wall of the tub and starting to move. "Bucky, come on," he encouraged, one hand sliding down to trace the point where they were joined, "give me more."

Wrapping himself bodily around his lover, Bucky bared his teeth in what might have been a smile had it been less predatory. "I can do that," he growled and fumbled for the bottle of lube with one suckered arm. When he found it, he lubed up two more of his free arms and pressed them inside Steve one by one, until it felt like he was so totally inside Steve he would never get free.

Tellingly, he didn't want to, either.

Twining his arms together and using them to fuck Steve, giving as good as he was getting, made Steve whimper on each thrust, his movements quickly gaining in force and speed.

It didn't take them long to fall over the knife's edge once more, soaring together before they collapsed against one another.

While they recovered, Tony held up the plug with a question in his eyes. Bucky thought it over, taking his time before he responded with a shrug. He didn't really need it anymore, and Steve was serving more or less the same function for the moment.


	4. That which Follows

They were quiet, leaning against one another and enjoying the pleasant soreness. Or at least Bucky was. The others were watching him appreciatively. It was like any other sex marathon Bucky'd ever initiated. Not that there had, strictly speaking, been many.

The ripple of vague disappointment that went through the three of them once he and Steve had managed to calm their breathing, though, that was unexpected.

Steve shifted just enough to catch Tony's attention and raise an eyebrow.

Tony nodded. "I'm pretty sure that was what you think it was."

Bucky snorted, guessing the truth. "Pearl been trying to 'help' tonight?"

"Don't be too surprised if you're more successful than you expected," Tony replied, sounding and feeling like he wasn't sure whether to be more amused or horrified.

Steve groaned. "One would have been more than enough," he grumbled. "Now we'll probably get at least three."

Carefully disentangling himself from his mates long enough to shift human again, Bucky leaned back against the wall of the tub and let the cool porcelain raise goosebumps on his skin briefly. "You're assuming we'll even get one, Steve. Unless the Pearl is a lot better at biology than you are, we'll probably have to try again. You know as well as I do that cross-species spawnlings are rare. So the two of us don't have great odds of success. And Tony's not even truly one of us. Not yet. And might never be."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see, then," Tony replied and eyed him. "So what happens now?"

"Now," Steve put in firmly, "we find something to eat."

Tony's stomach growled and he gave them a rueful shrug. Bucky grinned at him. "Alright," he said prodding at Tony to get him moving, "up."

It took them a good ten minutes to clean up and dress, and Pepper gave them a very unamused look when they trooped into the kitchen. "You know," she said, her tone dry, "I'm sure I've asked you this before, but lock your door before you get naked, will you?"

With an unrepentant shrug, Bucky walked past her to pull sandwich ingredients down out of the cupboards, feeling the embarrassment radiating off Steve and Tony's complicated mix of amusement, irritation, and self-satisfaction. "I'm sure I've said this before, too," he shot back as he cut a slice of bread and started layering ingredients on it, "it ain't our fault if you walk in without checking first."

"I didn't," she said pointedly, crossing her arms. "Opening the bedroom door was more than enough."

"Then you saw nothing, and there's no reason to lecture us," Bucky decided, putting the finishing touches on the sandwich and handing it to Steve.

Steve finally managed to speak up, then. "Buck's got a point, Pepper," he put in. "But what did you want to tell us about?"

Tony nodded, his focus suddenly sharper. "You had something to say that wasn't just a scolding."

Pepper turned to give him her full attention, still partly censure. "A letter without a return address that arrived, addressed to you."

Steve raised an eyebrow at her. "That happens all the time. What's special about this one?"

Pepper reached for the envelope, which had rested on the table unheeded until that moment, and held it up. "This."

Tony took it and looked closely at the handwriting, as though he thought he might recognise it somehow. Bucky didn't doubt that Tony could do it, given his excellent memory for shapes and colors. Tony could glance at an art piece or some bit of architecture and draw it from memory later. Bucky had seen him do it before.

The front of the envelope was bare of words save for Tony's address, as Pepper had described. The back...

Bucky swallowed back a very physical feeling of revulsion. He didn't recognise that seal, but somehow he also _did_. An old-fashioned wax imprint of a skull with what looked like octopus arms wreathing it. "Shit."

That got Tony's attention instantly. "What? What is it, Bucky?"

Words burned on his lips but refused to take shape. Bucky fought to force the knowledge to resolve. To come clear. He failed. "I don't know," he told his lover after a long moment of silence. "I know that seal, but at the same time I have no idea what it is. It feels like something I knew but forgot, and yet, there's a part of me that's sure I've never seen it before."

Tony hummed thoughtfully, then reached for the silverware drawer and pulled out a knife. "Ominous. Let's see what's inside."


End file.
